Daddy's Little Killer
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Friday the 13th/BTR crossover, part 1 of a trilogy. Completely AU, Kames and Cargan pairings. Small summary: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan along with their Palm Woods friends are campers at Camp Crystal Lake. A summer getaway turns into a horror scene when the campers are killed one-by-one, and James learns the horrible truth about his ties to Camp Crystal Lake.


Okay, hello everyone. Here I am to present something I have never done before: a Big Time Rush-Friday the 13th story. It is something that came to me during a (classic) scary movie marathon over the break (between boats of homework!) I just came back from Tuesday. It is something I've been wanting to do for Halloween, and so here it is. It is completely AU, will have Kames and Cargan as the main pairings, and this is only part one of a trilogy. So please read, review and I hope you all enjoy this! **Disclaimer: I don't anything of BTR. I also don't own anything of Friday the 13th, only the idea to put them together. Again, enjoy!**

* * *

_It was a long time ago…_

_She was only a woman, yearning to be a mother; her infertile husband left her high and dry when he learned of the artificial insemination process she did behind his back. And with that he left her, married a woman fifteen years younger in both lust and retaliation. She was alone in this, alone raising a beautiful baby boy._

_He looked so much like his mother, from his bright hazel-green eyes to his soft chocolate hair; he grew up to be like her too, kind and loving yet full of many insecurities._

_And for the first fourteen years of his life, he accepted his mother's lies of she being alone, that there was no man who to call "Daddy" in his life._

_In a way she wasn't lying; she had no idea who helped her conceive her beautiful son, all was done behind the curtain. All legal, but all in secret._

_And he accepted it for the first fourteen years of his life._

_But when he turned sixteen, that was when strange things started to happen._

_It was a long time ago, but in the end….he couldn't be hidden from his past forever._

_/_

James slumped to the floor of his and Kendall's cabin, shivering as he stared down at the bloody pair of scissors.

He didn't remember packing a pair of scissors; in fact, all he packed for Camp Crystal Lake were clothes, toiletries, etc. He didn't pack a pair of scissors, so why? Why was this happening to him?

It all started when he turned sixteen two months ago; strange things started happening, like nightmares and he hearing voices, calling him. These voices were telling him something, something about killing while the nightmares always had two things: a bloody machete and a hockey mask.

Why was he dreaming about a bloody machete and hockey mask? Why was he hearing these voices, these broken and disoriented voices, telling him about a killing? Why was this happening?

And why does it not scare him? Why did he not feel fear from the nightmares and the voices?

Pamela, that name...felt so familiar even though he's never met someone with that name before in his life. It was a name the voices always said, Pamela. Pamela, Pamela, Pamela, grandma….

'Grandma Pamela?' James was shocked at that; he didn't have a grandma. He didn't have one from his mom's side since she passed away months before he was born, and from his dad's side...he had no clue.

He grew up without a father. He had no idea who his father was, or what he looked like or if he could find him. Everything about him was so dark with secrets, everything confusing.

/

"James!"

The pretty boy jumped and kicked the scissors farther under his bed, he standing up to see his blonde best friend (and crush) of forever, Kendall Knight.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" James whispered, noticing the terrified look in the other's eyes. Kendall swallowed hard, tears close to pouring down his pale, thin cheeks.

"J-James…! Kelly, s-s-someone killed her last night! T-They s-s-s-stabbed her, they stabbed her until she was choking on her own b-b-blood!" Kendall choked out, hugging himself tightly as if he was about to fall apart.

James made a move to hug him, to comfort him but once he heard the other's words and let them process clearly in his head he stopped.

'S-Stabbed? To death, s-she was stabbed to death?'

James looked down toward his bed, where the bloody pair of scissors were hiding under, mocking him.

The scissors, the murder weapon.

They were used to kill Kelly.

"James, are you okay?" A blank look overtook the pretty boy's face, which greatly alarmed the blonde. He knew how close James and Kelly were, almost like a big sister-little brother relationship. To hear her dead was terrible but the look he had on, the look was so deprived of emotion.

As if he was miles away.

"James?"

"_**Jamie, my sweet little grandson."**_

/

The voices, only one this time. It was of a woman's.

"_**My sweet little boy, you're just like Jason. My little Jason, my little James...my special, special little boys."**_

'W-Who are you?' James found himself asking in his head. He flinched.

"_**You'll find out soon, sweetie. But right now don't cry; Daddy is coming, he's coming for you."**_

'Cry?' James didn't realize he was crying until he felt, lightly though, Kendall wiping his tears away.

"James, it's okay. It's okay, she's….she's in a better place now." He could heard the blonde speak but couldn't respond. It was like his mouth was glued shut; he couldn't talk, even when he screamed inside to Kendall, to help because something was wrong.

Something was happening to him.

"_**It's grandma, looking out for you until Daddy comes and gets you. I know how much you've wanted to meet him, to know who he is, Jamie. And he's coming, just wait for him. And don't go having more fun without him, okay deary? You two need to bond, my sweet little boys."**_

"Daddy?" James whispered, eyes wide.

"What James, what did you say?" Kendall heard him of course, but what he said confused him; why was James talking about his estranged father?

James ignored the shorter, younger boy as he pushed his hands away from his face and walked to the window, gazing out to the lake.

Pass the trees, over the lake...he felt something watching him.

"Daddy?" Kendall tried to understand his friend but couldn't; maybe James was going through a silent mental breakdown? Was he feeling the grief over Kelly, but also remembering the grief he's carried over the years of never having a father? Was this causing him to relapse to the depression he's been stuck in for weeks now?

"J-James, what is…?"

"He's coming, my Daddy is...he's coming home." James said, before he suddenly collapsed, eyes wide and a twitch taking over as if he was having a seizure.

"James!" He couldn't call back to Kendall, nor feel anything; it was like his body went numb. He couldn't feel his fingers grasping the bloody scissors; he couldn't hear Kendall's shocked yell as the brunette held the scissors to his throat; he couldn't see the tears pouring from the other's eyes.

All he could feel, at least in his head, was eyes.

Eyes watching him, silently, with an intensity he could not explain.

'Daddy...'

"_**Daddy's coming, sweetie."**_


End file.
